Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas
One of the things that I love about Borderlands are the pop culture references embedded in the Legendary class weapons. Gearbox has included references from sources as varied as ancient Greek mythology (Atlas weapons) to Scarface and the Talking Heads (Chiquito Amigo repeaters and Dahl Penetrator snipers respectively). It got me wondering about what new kinds of "Pop Legendary" weapons the Borderlands community can come up with.... Post your ideas for "Pop Legendary" weapons here. Don't forget to include the origin of the reference, weapon specifications, and the effect, if any, that the flavor text will have. Be specific as I'm hoping the folks at Gearbox pay attention and might include our ideas in upcoming Borderlands material. User-submitted ideas may be viewed / edited on this thread's subpages. Click on the quotes below to travel to that weapon's subpage. }} Legendary News link Etcetera link =''Legendary News''= *A new commentary format was introduced to the NWLI Shields page and it's talk page. This new format is designed to streamline the article's presentation and to facilitate commentary and suggestions about the existing ideas. Please have a look and let me know what you think. Pro's? Con's? Post your thought here. 03:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *New subpage format is finished. Enjoy. :) 17:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) btw, who's new weapon ideas did gearbox "borrow" from this thread for dlc4? ;) *Due to the sheer volume of great community-submitted ideas, it has been suggested that breaking this forum down into subpages, each dedicated to a weapon/item type, will make this thread more accessible and easier to read / edit. This main page will remain extant, containing the Legendary News and Etcetera sections, and the subpages will be accessible via the already existing userbox links. Thoughts? Suggestions? Please respond on this site's talk page. 15:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) **Phase 1 is open for public viewing / commentary. 05:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks go to Gamepro224 for pointing out the fact that the forum was outgrowing its britches. I hope this helps. Credit goes to Doc Forrestor for the cooler shortcut taglines. It's easy to find mine; they're the lame ones. : 03:38, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *Credit also goes to the good doctor for the DV88 Magnum Revolver pic. Doc ttlly found this gun from cramerrax nd iz legit not a modz!!! created this weapon in WillowTree, used Gearcalc (http://gearcalc.50webs.com/) to capture a pic of the item card, and used PaintshopPro to edit the text. Which leads to some interesting possibilities. Enhance your New Legendary Weapon ideas with pics created in WT! Put 'em up! Put 'em up! : 16:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *Congrats to A Lonely Nomad for winning the first "Frumious Fry award for New Legendary Greatness" (or "Frumy" for short.) More to come. 01:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *I sent the link to this wiki to SCole, the Gearbox developer responsible for New Haven and who maintained a presence on the hidden basement forum. I'll keep you all posted on anything I may hear back from the folks at GBX. Fryguy42 16:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *A copy of my letter to Gearbox directing their attention to this forum is now available for viewing on the discussion page. Fryguy42 01:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *Don't fret if you aren't familiar with editing wiki's. I'm barely a "noob-level" editor myself. (it took me 6 tries to get this edit to stick. O_o ) getting pretty decent at editing. Just keep the great ideas coming and I'll handle the boring details. Also, include as much detail as possible. I'm worried that my header translations don't always reflect the contributor's original idea. Shoot me a message if I get it wrong. Fryguy42 16:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *If you find your idea listed under Etcetera instead of where you feel it should be it is because your post lacked sufficient information, e.g. weapon type, flavor text, or reference. Drop me a note on my Talk page or post an edit with the details and your post will be placed where it belongs. Fryguy42 21:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *Go to the excellent wiki Borderlands pop culture references for a complete list of all the existing pop culture references in Borderlands. Fryguy42 19:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *Have a suggestion? Want to tell me how I'm doing or what a douche I am? LoL Hit me up on User talk:Fryguy42. Thanks, all! Fryguy42 20:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) =''Etcetera''= Helios ''(flavor text needed) An S&S Munitions double repeater pistol that shoots an explosive round and an incendiary round simultaneously. Fits with the stellar names of the S+S legendaries. Suggestions welcome for flavor text. Flavor text: "Feel the power of the Sun!" From God of War 3 when Helios's bitch ass tries to burn you alive with a blast of sun power from his head. (Yoshi-TheOreo) The Rock ''I'm the Champion Rock Skipper! ''(reference needed) No reference, this would be similar to the Dahl Jackal but with lower fire rate and the grenades bounce one to several times judging on how many times the damage is multiplied by. This would be useful for bouncing grenades off of walls and hitting enemies behind cover and especially dealing with Crawbastard. By: Sinister5310 21:09, May 1, 2010 When I saw "the rock" all I could think of was the WWE star and his catchphrase "Can You Smell What The Rock Is Cooking?"IbanezRokr 00:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) BB Candy (flavor text needed) this grenade mod would, when pressed the throw button/key, you simply crush it in your hand which lets out a small explosion. this causes you to move faster, regenerate health, and deal more melee damage. (basically Bricks move but with no fists) the duration depends on the level your mod is. Barry Bonds candy for those sports fans out there. Tough but Sweet, from the song I want Candy? I hate the song, but it's all I can come up with. Ion69 02:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 "Oh lolly, lolly, lolly lollipop" -From the song Lollipop by Julius Dixson and Beverly Ross. Or "Licensed Chocobo inbreeder" from FF7/VGCats Anon 21:10, April 30, 2010. It's gotta be 'roid/baseball references, such as: "What long-term side effects?" "Absolute Anabolic Awesomeness!" "Now I'll get that contract!" "Major League Action." etc - lurker, not a poster "Absolute Anabolic Awesomeness" seems to fit with Borderlands. GnarlyToaster 20:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The Hoover ''suck this! ''Scooter's Melee'' Well it does very little damage to enemies, but does pull them towards you slightly(smaller enemies are pulled faster) but it can suck up loot. so if your pinned down in cover with low health and no shields, you can suck up a health item :P this weapon unscoped has a short distance pull but very wide range or when scoped 90 acc and has a far longer reach Roboticsuperman 08:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) 150% melee damage. 50% chance to stun every two seconds. 17:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Team ''Can we Fix it? (weapon type needed) Either an S%26S Munitions shotgun or a combat rifle this gun would work with the other weapons you have equiped mainly elements but also effects so if you have a good set this weapon would be great if you had one for each slot i don't know what would happen.as for the flavor text i thought it fit and would be funny (its from bob the builder) to pair a pretty adult game with a preschoolers cartoon sorry for those that dont get my sense of humor.Aren01 23:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Probably a tad OP. For tl;dr: So basically, it merges the effects of your other guns. PROBLEMS: Combining The Dove with Sledge%27s Shotgun and then a hell fire. 100 burst no ammo hellfire shotgun. A tad OP. I like the Bob the builder + Borderlands. That could be fun. POST OVER GnarlyToaster 01:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC Red Text Effects (???) Here is a few red text effects I made, but I don´t have any idea for the weapons name (Sorry, I don´t know how to paint them): ''See you in hell. Ha! Did you see tha´!?! The Average Joe We're better than you, and we know it! This is possibly a refrence to the movie Dodgeball used as a recruiting method for White Goodman "Globo Gym" ''(reference needed) So this will be a machine gun made by S&S Munitions. it would have a really large clip, like 300.. and decent damage. it could come with a scope or an elemental trigger (probably blast or corrosive,) and it would ricoshet. the fire rate would be like around 8, and the accuracy would be like 91,mabye 92 The Bride ''Any more subordinates for me to kill? My idea for a new direction for a weapon type in Borderlands would be a non-ranged weapon, namely a Samurai Sword that does 500% melee damage, +200% Critical Hit damage, maybe an improved swipe speed... Needs no ammo. in reference to Kill Bill. Jack Monkey Squat 07:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Versatility ''Eh it'll work'' ''(reference needed) This S%26S Munitions combat rifle would us any ammo availible but switch back to normal rounds once you get more ammo now i couldnt think of a red text related to any pop refrances but i was thinking about "It shoots anything" or some such thing this is mainly for those without ammo regen. Maybe make the red text "What's a caliber?" Spaphrenchie 23:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Or how about "Why should I care what you have?" or "What should I use next?" Something about the RockIt launcher from Fallout 3...maybe, "Vacuums don't RockIt that direction" Anon 23:17, April 30, 2010 You could try, " Eh, it'll work" or "Its like a Swiss army knife... with bullets!" Lone-Wanderer 06:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I like "Eh it'll work." GnarlyToaster 14:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) what about "it shoots everything but the kitchen sink"? 01100101 Tri-Shot Cannon ''Can't decide on YOUR damage? Have them all! ''(reference needed) Basically, this weapon would fire out 1 fast moving glob of mixed colors. It only fires once, then it needs to recharge,but in exchange for the small magazine size, when it hits an enemy, it does Shock, Flame and Corosive damage. The Damage, Accuracy, and Fire Rate levels would very on the cap, and the WP. Could be the Tri-Attack from pokemon?Speed Demon 13:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC)Speed Demon Sureshot XK21 "Perfection" ''Flawless Victory ''(reference needed) This sniper rifle is for the professional snipers only. +1000% Critical Hit Dmg. -50% Non-Crit Dmg. It would have to be in the Pearl catagory, much like the Jakobs Bessie. If the scope is a higher zoom, then the damage and the accuracy go down, but the fire rate would go up, and vice-versa. With a flavor text like that how about a Mortal Kombat reference? Fryguy42 18:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Anyone heard of the "Unreal Championship" series? If you play a match and only your team gets points, the spectator will say "Flawless Victory" Mazman1521 01:05, May 16, 2010 (UTC) (flavor text, name, reference needed) Lets have a laser thats fires a harmless laser for 2-5 sec. then a really big laser comes out and obliterates everything in its path Much like the spartan laser from halo. Fires 1 bullet then energy has to recharge has massive damage like 9000-20000 radius with a super slow rate of fire. Flaming Engorge ''You dropped the soap! This shotgun would be especially effective against zombies and any non-armored, non-flame resistant enemy. Drops from: Chaz Location: Lockdown palace (DLC3) Weapon Stats for level 69 drop: -Damage: 203(x7)- 658(x12) -Accuracy: 51.3 - 82.4 -Fire Rate: 1.2 - 3.4 -Tech: Incendiary x2-4 Possible Additional Features: 1. If spawned with Torgue Friendly Fire accessory, because the unique part in the Engorge is the barrel, could have up to a tech level of 30.5, making it the strongest incendiary shotgun in the game. 2. Added critical hit bonus of +150% 3. The Flaimng Engorge would have an additional critical hit spot when shooting human enemies in the ass. Reason for weapon name and red text: Because of the fact that Chaz is Mr. Shank's boyfriend, and the fact that they are in a prison, makes this weapon not only ironic and hilarious for anyone under the age of 14, but also extremely useful in the location it is found, because the enemies found within Lockdown Palace are fleshy humans who would be easily taken down by of shotgun of this nature. Doctor ''(reference / flavor text needed) This class mod is for Roland: +0 - +50 Team Maximum Health Revive Deploy Stat -0 - -40% Team Shield Recharge Rate or +0 - +12 Heath Regeneration MC Clatchey 21:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sprayer (reference / flavor text needed) This class mod is for Brick: +100% weapon damage while down Diehard Pay Back Revenge / Rapid Reload +0 - +10 Health Regeneration MC Clatchey 21:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Jarhead (reference / flavor text needed) For Brick: +0 - +30 Team Ammo Regeneration Rapid Reload Revenge Master Blaster +0 - +50% Team Magazine Size MC Clatchey 04:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ''If you can see it you can kill it ''(name / flavor text needed) A sniper with 0.5 of fire rate high damage and high accuracy Chuck Norris (flavor text needed) this sheild never goes down Energy Weapon category An idea me and a friend came up with after playing a couple hours of Fallout 3. The E. Weapon category is basically the alien weapon category, except instead of the weapons being made by the Edarian (or however their name is spelled), they are made by human manufacturers. The alien weapon proficiency becomes the energy weapon proficiency, and both E. weapons and alien weapons are umbrella-ed under it. E. Weapons would function in a similar sense to alien, they have recharging mags, they will either have a larger charge capicity compared too alien weapons, or do more damage. There is several weapon types: Pistol, shotgun, rifle (both semi & auto), sniper, and a special super energy cannon (think something along the lines of a Spartan laser) The weapon types will be determined by the body & barrel. Figured the etcetera section would be a good place for this... Lone-Wanderer 00:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Brings to mind the Lancer in DLC3, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. In ''Knoxx The Crimson Lance has gotten their hands on Eridian technology. The Lancer utilizes Eridian technology that has been adapted to a Hyperion (?) vehicle and Hyperion makes weapons for The Lance.... Maybe this is material for DLC 4 or BL2: Hyperion energy weapons..... Fryguy42 00:55, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Atlas hired Crimson Lance, so it's more likely that Atlas provided weapons and vehicles (Lancers) for Crimson Lance than Hyperion. Also, Atlas was the first company to discover and reverse engineer alien technology and weapons, and there's no info that Hyperion got their hands on alien technology or reverse engineered it. Just sayin' Mr. Zaph 20:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) And now a word from our sponsors New Legendary Weapons Ideas is brought to you by 'ENGORGE! Please see this paid announcement to learn more about ENGORGE! and to learn more about possible side effects which are really nothing and totally not even worth mentioning. . User may delete/edit other users posts and may allow unexpurgated edits to talk page and might not. }}